Aerodynamic fairing devices or fairing parts for covering a circumfluented structural component of an aircraft are generally known. Such fairing parts usually feature at least two fairing parts that are arranged on the circumfluented structural component in a plate-like fashion. The individual fairing parts jointly form the fairing part and shield the interior of the circumfluented structural component from the circumfluented exterior. In known fairing parts, the individual fairing parts are directly mounted on the circumfluented structural component, particularly on frame elements of the structural component. The mounting of each fairing part is carried out individually. With respect to the aerodynamic properties of the fairing part, the gap between the fairing parts is decisive for the flow around the circumfluented structural component. In this case, particularly the gap between two fairing parts that essentially extends transverse to the flow direction of the circumfluented structural component influences the flow and increases, in particular, the resistance of the structural component against the flow around it. In addition to inferior flight characteristics, a thusly increased drag also results in a higher aerodynamic drag of the wing covered in this fashion and therefore a higher fuel consumption of the aircraft.
In order to prevent this, it has been proposed so far to manufacture the fairing parts with very high accuracy, i.e., with very strict dimensional tolerances. These strict tolerances result in a manufacturing expenditure, particularly a high quota of rejected fairing parts that do not correspond to the narrow dimensional tolerance range. In situations, in which a fairing part needs to be used despite the fact that its dimensions do not lie within the tolerance range or in which the dimensions of a fairing part lie at the boundary of the tolerance range, an additional seal needs to be installed between the fairing parts on-site. In situations, in which individual fairing parts have dimensions that lie above the respective tolerances or at the upper boundary, the corresponding fairing part needs to be cut to size during the installation. In addition to the high manufacturing expenditure of the individual fairing parts caused by the strict specified tolerances, the installation of the known fairing parts therefore is also extremely elaborate.
In addition to possibly required additional work with respect to sealing or cutting the individual fairing parts to size, an explicit measurement of each individual fairing part is required in order to provide comprehensive documentation on the installation of the fairing part on the circumfluented structural component. This documentation is important because the observation of tolerances, particularly the gap sizes of the fairing parts, affect the flight characteristics of the aircraft. Consequently, the utilization of the known fairing parts on the one hand has the disadvantage of very strict dimensional tolerances, as well as the high costs associated therewith, and on the other hand requires elaborate measuring and documentation work during the installation.